The Meeting
by Snoopy4
Summary: You've read the books, but what do the teachers do in between Harry's adventures...I suck at summeries, read & review plz...Chapter two is up!!!
1. Prologue

The Meeting  
  
By Snoopy  
  
  
  
A/N: This continuously takes place starting from the first book to the fourth book. Each chapter will be a new book…I think. Reading over the four books again; I got the idea to write the series of meetings. There will be multiple meetings throughout the year. Lets see that if this fan fiction is as good as I expect it to be.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this piece of fan fiction belong solely to the author, J.K Rowling. The thoughts and words of the characters belong solely to the fan fiction author, Snoopy. If you intend to sue me, tell George Bush or John Howard, because I won't be able to pay for the fees… 


	2. Harry's First Year

Back to Hogwarts  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked into the staff common room and took his usual leather chair by the fireplace, which illuminated his facial features. All the other staff members were seated around talking to one another, except, not suprising, Severus Snape who was sitting next to the headmaster's chair writing up what looked like a shopping list of potions.  
  
The headmaster cleared his throat and the room went silent and all eyes fell on him. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you all had a pleasant holiday?" Nods went around the room.  
  
"Good. Well this year, my good friend Nicholas Flamel has asked me to keep in possession a Philosopher stone. As some of you might have heard, Hagrid had taken the stone out of his vault just before the vault had been broken into. Undoubtedly it was the work of Voldemort.' Most of the teachers flinched except Snape. 'I have decided that it will be placed in the third floor corridor. "Now to all those I have spoken to on this matter, do you know what you will do in order to protect the stone?"  
  
Professor Sprout spoke up first. "I will be using Devil Snare."  
  
"I charmed a key that will open a magically locked door to fly like a snitch. I've charmed a broom, so when you try to get the key, other keys will be attracted to the broom to distract the perpetrator." Squeaked Professor Flitwick on his pile of cushions.  
  
"I made a chess set that they have to play across to get to the other side. It's wizards chess mind you, not the muggle kind." The deputy headmistress who sat on the other side of the headmaster stated her obstacle course.  
  
"I have h-hired a m-mountain troll as m-my o-obstacle." Professor Quirrell managed to stutter.  
  
"I have a bunch of potions and a riddle that needs to be solved in order for them to get to the stone." Snape didn't even look up, but all saw the evil sneer that formed his face. They all knew that most of the potions would be poison.  
  
"Excellent! When that is done I will put my obstacle in and the stone should be safe. Now we have finished that, let us go to the next point. As Minerva kindly informed myself and much to the detest of his family, Harry Potter will be coming to Hogwarts this year." The teachers whispered in admiration. "We did have trouble convincing his family otherwise, but Hagrid persuaded them kindly, right?" The headmaster looked at the half giant who was the keeper of keys at Hogwarts.  
  
"Uh, right you are professor." Hagrid smiled sheepishly, unknown to the others how exactly he had persuaded the Dursleys.  
  
"He will have to be watched as Voldemort, when he returns will try and kill him. We all know the reason behind that. But the other factor is that he is James Potter's son. And if I am not mistaken, he will have a lot of characteristics of his father." Snape swore and muttered under his breath. "Severus, try to be civil with Harry Potter. He is not James Potter or any of the Marauders and should not be treated like them."  
  
"Like father, like son." Snape sneered.  
  
"Also, going on the lines of what Severus pointed out. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy and another Weasley, Ronald will be joining our midst."  
  
All the teachers groaned. The Weasley family was a very old wizarding family with seven children. The two eldest children already had finished school. Charlie had left with the honour of being Quidditch captain and Bill, who was a year younger, left being head boy. Percy Weasley who was in his fifth year, was following his brother, Bill's footsteps. On the other hand, the twins Fred and George Weasley who were in their third year were pranksters and had been trouble from the first moment they got on the train to Hogwarts in their first year. They only hoped that Ron wouldn't follow in their footsteps.  
  
"Finally, as I understand it, only Gryffindor will be needing a new player for their Quidditch team. Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall will need to get together with the Gryffindor team to recruit a new member. Is there anything else anyone would like to discuss?" The room remained silent. Albus looked at his watch. "The train should arrive in five minutes so we all better get prepared." Albus watched as all the teachers disappeared, before getting up and heading for the Great hall.  
  
************************  
  
1 Broomsticks  
  
The flying teacher entered the headmaster's office with a very excited deputy headmistress. "Albus, I have found our dream seeker!"  
  
The headmaster motioned for them to sit down and smiled. "So who is the lucky person that will save you from the torments of Severus' taunting?"  
  
"Harry Potter." Her enthusiasm decreased as she saw the old man frown. "You should have seen him Albus. Neville had broke his wrist after falling off his broom and while she was taking him to the infirmary, Malfoy and Potter had an argument and he chased Malfoy on his broom to get Longbottom's Remembrall. Malfoy threw it and Harry caught it after a fifty-foot dive without even getting a scratch. Please Albus. Not even Charlie Weasley could do that. I'll buy him a broom. The Nimbus 2000, I suspect. He's the only chance we've got at winning the cup."  
  
The clocks in the old mans head was weighing the fros and cons and it seemed that the cons won. He smiled. "Alright Minerva, if you truly believe he is the saviour of the Gryffindor team, than I will bend the first year rule."  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Halloween  
  
Dumbledore and the other teachers walked back up the stairs after their thorough search of the dungeons proved that the troll was not there. But they had just reached the bottom of the stairs, when the Deputy headmistress, Potions master and DADA professor came into view climbing down the stairs.  
  
"We found the troll. It was in the girls bathroom on the third floor." McGonagall said crisply. "It is now unconscious. Its back in the third floor corridor."  
  
Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department asked, "Why was it unconscious?"  
  
Snape sneered. "Potter and Weasley had to rescue Granger as she thought she could take the troll on her own. Weasley used the levitating charm and knocked the troll out with his own club. And Minerva had the audacity to award them for their stupidity."  
  
"Well Severus,' Minerva replied curtly, "They did show bravery and loyalty to a fellow classmate."  
  
"Alright, then. Let us go and finish the Halloween feast, shall we?" The headmaster led the faculty back into the Great hall.  
  
************************  
  
2 Quidditch  
  
"Albus, someone tried to kill Harry Potter!" Minerva rushed in with Severus into his office, where he sat trying to get rid of a pile of work that had accumulated his desk.  
  
Albus looked up abruptly. "Pardon?"  
  
"Someone was cursing Harry Potter's broom to knock him off." Minerva was still shaky after watching her prized seeker cling onto his broom for dear life.  
  
"I did a counter curse, but someone set my robes alight, but by then, Harry regained control of his broom."  
  
"Do we know who cursed the broom?" The headmaster looked from the deputy headmistress to the potion master. They both shook their heads.  
  
"That can only lead to one conclusion. Whoever wanted to steal the stone also wants to kill Harry Potter. That means one of our own is a traitor." Albus looked smug. "We will have to keep watch. Do not tell the rest of the faculty, as I do not know whom we can trust. Voldemort is most definitely behind this. But whom he has over powered remains a mystery. Very well if there is nothing furthur more, I really have to finish these papers for the ministry." And the two left with their own thoughts.  
  
*******************  
  
3 Dragons  
  
3.1 "Harry Potter? Never…"  
  
"…Said he had a dragon…"  
  
"Slytherin's got the cup for sure…"  
  
"…Up in the Astronomy tower…"  
  
Throughout the staff common room, whispers broke out about Harry Potter and his friends. Albus went up to the Astronomy tower and found Harry's invisibility cloak. He than visited Hagrid in his hut.  
  
After settling down in his chair, Dumbledore asked, "So I heard you had a dragon."  
  
Hagrid nearly dropped his big cup of steaming tea. "So does everyone know?"  
  
"No, I just put two and two together. No one believes Draco Malfoy's story though. So how did you manage?"  
  
Hagrid looked at his hands. "It was alright, besides the fact he kept breathing fire. I had to put a leash on him when I took him out for a walk. The only problem was when Norbert was born, Draco Malfoy had seen him and Ron, Hermione and Harry kept persuading me to let him go. After a week, Harry had an idea to send Norbert to Romania with Charlie Weasley. '  
  
Hagrid blew his nose. His eyes had become very watery. "Then they told me Charlie agreed. Even Norbert was sad. Not making as much noise as he would usually would. So yesterday, we put Norbert in a crate with lots of food and brandy and his favorite teddy bear." He was now positively howling.  
  
"That bite on Mr Weasleys hand would be from a Norwegian Ridgeback then?" Hagrid nodded unable to speak. "Well Hagrid, you know its illegal and I wouldn't be able to help you if someone out of the school found out. And I advise you next time you want an illegal pet, think how you are feeling now and how you will feel when you will have to let that pet go." The wise master got up patted Hagrid on the shoulder and paused on his way out to scratch Fangs ear, before heading back to the school.  
  
***************************  
  
4 The Midnight Rush  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the most elite wizarding school, had just realized he had been tricked. He had received an owl stating he needed to go the ministry for some bungle the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge could not handle once again. But he only did realize it when he entered the empty ministry building. As he apparated outside the Hogwarts gates, he could feel something was wrong. Someone was trying to get the Philosophers Stone. He ran into the Entrance hall, spotting Hermione and Ron running down the marble steps.  
  
"Harry's gone after him, hasn't he?" They nodded and he dashed up to the third floor. It took him awhile to go through the obstacles and in the end made it through the fire.  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Dumbledore wrenched Harry's hands away from Quirrell, watched as Voldemorts shadow of a body escaped leaving a dead DADA teacher and carried Harry as fast as he could to the infirmary.  
  
"Poppy! Poppy come quick!" The nurse rushed in pulling a bathrobe around her and quickly gave Harry a strengthening potion and that returned Harry to normal breathing. When Albus was sure Harry was out of danger, he called an emergency staff meeting.  
  
Bleary eyed and all in bathrobes, looking very grumpy they listened to the very awake headmaster. "I have found out who the traitor was that set the troll free, broke into Vault 713, tried to steal the stone and tried to kill Harry Potter. It was Voldemort." The teachers were now fully awake. "He took over the now deceased Professor Quirrell to do his evil doings. But once again he has escaped. Harry Potter and his friends were able to get past the obstacles and Harry used his protection on Quirrell, which almost cost him his life. He is now in a stable condition, but has not woken up. Now if you excuse me, I have to write to Nicholas Flamel to discuss the existence of the stone. No doubt we will have to destroy it." And with that, he swept out of his room. After that the teachers did not get much sleep.  
  
************************  
  
Another year ends at Hogwarts  
  
As the teachers rolled in, they couldn't help but smile. They had made it once again through another year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, another year ends. You will have time to rest until September 1 comes rolling by once again. But alas! Where is our favourite potion master?" And as if on cue, a very angry potion master stormed in smelling of Bertie Botts every flavored bean.  
  
He went and took his usual seat next to the headmaster, but looked past him, looking venomous at the Gryffindors head of house. "You know what you're Gryffindor twins decided to do? I was packing up and all of a sudden these beans poured out from everywhere covering the whole office. And on top of that, a bunch of gnomes came in and started eating them. Now everything smells of those beans and I didn't even get to punish them."  
  
Though Severus Snape might have been furious, the others couldn't help but laugh and silently congratulate the Weasley twins for the prank they pulled on the greasy black hair man.  
  
"Calm down, Severus. Rejoice! It's the end of the year. And as I stated at the beginning of the year, Harry Potter did prove to be a handful. From stopping the stone from being stolen to becoming a seeker, Harry and his friends managed."  
  
Snape sneered at Minerva. "You might have won the house cup this year, it will be the last. Slytherin will always win."  
  
"Well don't think to highly of your house, Severus. After all Ravenclaw did win the Quidditch cup."  
  
"That was because Harry Potter was injured. If he did play, we would have given you a sound thrashing."  
  
"Now, now. Let's leave on good terms. I hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday. Please be prompt in returning and enjoy your holiday while it lasts. I have to go and write up an advertisement for a new DADA teacher." And they all got up heading for their own destinations. 


	3. Harry's Second Year

Witch's Weekly Best Smiler  
  
"Albus, you really don't believe the things Lockhart wrote in those books of his?" Professor Sprout shrieked when he had mentioned the absent new professor.  
  
"I have my reasons for hiring Gilderoy and apart from that, it was very hard to find someone who wanted the position. After last year, people were afraid that Voldemort might trap them. He should be here at the opening feast as he has a press conference to attend to." Albus smiled at the angry teachers.  
  
"That's another thing." McGonagall spluttered. "Wont his fame and reputation stop him from working as a school teacher one hundred percent? I mean did you see him at Diagon Ally last week? I know it was hard to find someone, but Lockhart, Albus?"  
  
"My dear, Minerva, if you can nominate someone else who is free for the year, please tell me and I will send for them straight away." McGonagall scowled, as she knew he was right.  
  
"Well this year should be a more calmer one than last year so I hope all of you here will enjoy it immensely. Quidditch will start again and I take it that Slytherin needs a new seeker and Hufflepuff needs a beater and a chaser?" Professor's Snape and Sprout nodded. "Well you have a month to update to your team, though I hear that you have found a new seeker Severus?"  
  
Snape gave an evil grin. "Draco Malfoy will be our new seeker. And his father has generously given the Slytherin Quidditch team all new brooms, in fact they're all Nimbus 2001's unlike your cherished Gryffindor seeker, Minerva, who has a slower version."  
  
"Well at least Harry Potter got into the team with skill not with money, though he has plenty of it." Minerva retorted.  
  
"Now, now professors, Mr Potter, we all know has had a lot to deal with last year and he really enjoys Quidditch like his father, so lets not ruin it with your constant bickering." Madame Hooch urged.  
  
"That is right. We should all try to be a little nicer to eachother this year. After all anything can happen during the year."  
  
********************************  
  
The Flying Ford  
  
"Albus, Minerva they have arrived." Severus couldn't help but surpress an evil grin.  
  
"Minerva you go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Albus turned back to Professor Sinistra and resumed his conversation with the Astronomy teacher.  
  
"So they were the one's in the car than?" Minerva's lips thinned.  
  
"Oh yes. And they ran into the whomping willow as well. Did a lot of damage to that valuable tree. And they broke the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry."  
  
If Snape was hoping for the deputy headmistress to agree with him, all he got was pure silence and it made his happiness waver just a bit.  
  
She entered first and watched the boys flinch as she drew a fire in the empty fireplace.  
  
"Sit," Minerva did not know where to begin. Severus couldn't keep the grin off his face, "Explain." As she listened, she just wanted to suspend them both but thought better of it.  
  
"Why didn't you send us a letter by owl? I believe you have an owl?" Minerva stared at Harry coldly. How he could be that stupid of not thinking of that was beyond her. The door knocked as Harry tried to explain. Severus let out a full-fledged grin and felt very happy opened the door to reveal the headmaster himself.  
  
Everyone stayed silent and Severus was so sure his dreams came true. Dumbledore finally spoke. "Please explain why you did this."  
  
Minerva couldn't help but soften at the sound in Harry's voice. She could tell he was sorry, but she was still angry with him nevertheless.  
  
"We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.  
  
"What are you talking about, Weasley?" Minerva had no idea what he was leading to.  
  
"Well, you're expelling us, aren't you?" said Ron. Snape thought he looked a bit to calm for him to enjoy the moment. But it was Harry who made him the happiest as he wouldn't bring himself to look directly at the headmaster.  
  
All three Professors saw as Harry went even paler as he did quickly looked at the old headmaster. Minerva knew the answer, but Severus was holding his breath in hope.  
  
"Not today, Mr Weasley, but I must impose upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done. I will be writing to both your families tonight. I must also warn you that you do anything like this again, I will have no choice but to expel you."  
  
All the happiness that Severus had pouring out of him got blocked up and a boulder stopped the hole. "Professor Dumbledore, these boys have flouted the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry, caused serious damage to an old and valuable tree. surely acts of this nature."  
  
"It will be for Professor McGonagall to decide on these boys' punishments, Severus,' said Dumbledore. He knew how far the hatred between the name Potter and Severus went and the best way to deal with it was simply to ignore it. Severus never forgives or forgets.  
  
" They are in her house and are therefore her responsibility. I must go back to feast, Minerva; I've got to give out a few notices. Come, Severus, there's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample.'  
  
As they both exited, Severus couldn't help but whine. "But Professor, they broke not just school rules but the law itself. We have a reputation to uphold here. And just because he is a Potter doesn't mean he should get special treatment, even though he's famous."  
  
"Severus, I have been more lenient to students who have done much worse than almost killing themselves by crashing into the Whomping Willow." Severus knew Albus was talking about him. But he couldn't speak as they had reached the great hall in the midst of whispers trying to find their beloved Potter and his sidekick, Weasley.  
  
*************************************  
  
Mrs. Norris the Frozen Kitty  
  
The crowd had stopped and Filch couldn't explain why. But he had seen the damage done. He was positive that Harry had petrified his cat, but the headmaster had firmly said it was not he. And all he could do was watch the three murderers walk out freely.  
  
"So what is going to happen now?" Asked Lockhart as they watched a very angry and tear fallen Argus Filch and petrified Mrs Norris leave the office.  
  
"Wait for the Mandrakes to mature. Until then we can only pray that what ever petrified Mrs Norris, will not attack again." Dumbledore was rubbing his temples and had his eyes closed.  
  
"But what was it? And you still have to consider the fact that Potter, Weasley and Granger were not at the Halloween feast. With Grangers brains and the help of the other two, they could have done it. And you heard what Argus said. Potter got into trouble. We all know what Potter is capable. The prophecy said it all." Snape sneered. That was twice in two months that Potter could have been expelled and he didn't. It broke his heart to watch the chance slip by.  
  
"Severus, will you get over your grudge for his father and move on? I know it is so hard for you to forgive and forget, but for our sake can't you try? Everyone knows who Harry was before he knew himself and had a hard life living with those muggles. He's famous, really famous. And if you were to go anywhere in the world and ask someone who he is, they would know." Minerva was leaning against the desk as she spoke.  
  
"I don't think he's that famous yet. All right some people know him from the business with you-know-who and all, but that's about it. Not like he won the Witch's Weekly best smile of the year award five times straight."  
  
"Maybe because he doesn't need it to be famous." Muttered Minerva darkly.  
  
"He's more famous than you will ever be." Snape added.  
  
Lockhart's smile never wavered as they made the comments. But he heard the clock chime midnight. "Oh dear, it's midnight. I must get my rest. Don't want to get any wrinkles over a lack of sleep, like you have." He looked at Snape, who was looking furious, but said nothing as the headmaster gave him a stern look and they all departed to their own rooms.  
  
************************************* It All Comes Out "So tell me again, how you managed to free Harry Potter of his limbs?" Minerva was so angry; Snape imagined steam coming out of her ears as she yelled at Lockhart.  
  
"As I said before I simply miscalculated the spell and it reversed the effects that I was trying to achieve. You as a Transfiguration teacher should be fully aware of that." Lockhart looked very relaxed, almost enjoying his colleague's fury.  
  
"A student, yes, but not a fully grown wizard. Especially one which has braved vampires and dragons." Snape added with such sarcasm, even Lockhart noticed.  
  
"It was a simple mistake. I don't know what you're worrying about. Harry Potter is going to make a full recovery. It's me you should be worried about. I have a reputation to uphold a smile to keep. So now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for dinner. I would say you better go, but you guys never dress differently. Don't worry, your old anyway." And before they could retaliate, he walked out of the staff room.  
  
************************************* Shadows in the Night Albus closed the infirmery door and started to walk with Minerva back up to his office.  
  
"But Tom Riddle caught the culprit. It was Hagrid, wasn't it? I was always told that. But I never believed it. He wouldn't do it again, would he?"  
  
"No it wasn't Hagrid, Minerva. It was Tom Riddle. Don't forget Riddle is Voldemort. I just could never prove it. But he couldn't have done it. He has no way of getting in, and I know no one has come in without me knowing it." His eyebrows folded in frustration.  
  
"Do you think it is one of the students?" Minerva looked at him in shock.  
  
"I am not sure yet. But I believe if it is it is against their will. But it is, I can say the work of Voldemort." The two climbed up another set of stairs and down a deserted corridor.  
  
"This will look bad for Harry Potter. First caught with Mrs Norris and no alibi and now Colin Creevy, who has been annoying him immensely since he has arrived? Students will start to get nervous." Minerva shook her head with pity for the lightning scared boy.  
  
"He is a strong boy, he will get through it. Takes after both his parents in that category."  
  
"But look where that got them." Snape had bumped into them in front of the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office. "My house elf has informed me what happened. I insist that Mr Potter be suspended until this matter has been dealt with."  
  
The headmaster said the password, the gargoyle swung open and they went up the stairs. "You know it's not Harry's fault Severus. You just want an excuse to get rid of him. Minerva rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you have any other suspects? I presume not. My reason is for the safety of the students." Snape said with a smirk behind Dumbledore's back as they entered his office.  
  
"No your reason is your hatred for anyone ending with Potter." Minerva retaliated.  
  
"Now you two, quiet." Albus said in a calm but firm tone. "I will not suspend him. As I said before no second year cannot perform magic like that. Not even Harry Potter." He said that as Snape opened his mouth to speak. "All we can hope is that the culprit is caught or it will be the end of Hogwarts. The minister will not tolerate if a student goes missing or worse killed. Myrtle was killed and if Riddle didn't frame Hagrid, than we wouldn't be here talking about it now."  
  
*************************************  
  
Slytherin's Heir? Snape and Lockhart strode into the staff room where most of the staff was, including the headmaster and headmistress.  
  
"Severus, Gilderoy, how was the club? Successful I hope?" Dumbledore smiled as he stopped talking to the astronomy teacher.  
  
"It was wonderful. They learnt a lot from me, I-"  
  
Snape looked at him in disgust. "Shut up. Headmaster, Potter speaks Parseltongue. I must again request that he be suspended-"  
  
"I know you're smarter and wiser than to let judgement get in the way of your hatred for the Potter family. Mr Potter speaks Parseltongue because Lord Voldemort speaks it. Harry has powers which Voldemort passed onto him through the curse."  
  
"But Harry tried to attack a Hufflepuff boy after this blonde bimbo threw it up in the air. And Potter just grinned like he was enjoying it."  
  
"Maybe he stopped the snake and grinned because he knew the snake wouldn't harm the boy." Minerva interjected. "Face it Snape, we're not ever going to expel the Harry Potter."  
  
There was a crack and a house elf appeared. "Headmaster Dumbledore, The honorable Minister Fudge is here to speak to you sir." The house elf bowed again as Dumbledore said he would be there soon and with another crack it was gone.  
  
"Severus, you know it is an outrageous thought to suspend a student for speaking another language, even if it might be a dark language. But if he could speak Avis Lingua would you want to expel him then? Now I must leave one stubborn man to attend to another. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Third Times a Warning  
  
"So, what did he have to say?" Minerva asked, coming in after she escorted Harry out into the hall.  
  
"There is nothing. He had nothing to say. He is innocent until proven guilty. No second year can achieve petrifying a ghost. The monster has been released once again, but how and who by, I do not know."  
  
"But why is Harry always there?" Minerva asked still sounding confused.  
  
"I have researched on the legend of the chamber and have come to believe it is a snake, a basilisk I would say that is petrifying the students. Harry is always there as we have just learnt, because he can speak Parseltongue. The Basilisk must be crawling through the plumbing. That is how Harry ends up at the scene of the crime. But hopefully we can stop this monster before anyone else is hurt or someone is killed, because that will be the end of Hogwarts." Dumbledore took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
"You don't mean.." McGonagall asked in horror, covering her mouth in disbelief.  
  
"Yes Minerva, Hogwarts will be closed forever."  
  
The Chamber of Secrets  
  
"Professors, Harry and Ron aren't in the Common Room." Percy had sent a note to the headmaster. Professor McGonagall had read it to the headmaster. "Where are they? You don't think Potter has heard the Basilisk again, now do you?"  
  
"I fear he has. Sir Cadogan has informed me he saw them enter Miss Myrtle's Bathroom with Gilderoy this evening. I believe Harry has found the entrance to the chamber of secrets. Have the Weasleys been informed?"  
  
"Yes, Albus. They are on their way. They insisted on comin-" the afore mentioned people came in, Molly was crying and Arthur was holding her. "What happened?" Was all he could ask.  
  
For an hour and a half, the headmaster told them everything they need to know, including the recent information about the best friends risking their lives. That made Molly cry even more. Fawkes had left 45 minutes into the conversation and Dumbledore smiled to himself as he continued to speak. For another hour, they remained silent before there was a knock on the door. Professor McGonagall opened the door and there in mud, bloods and grime, stood Harry, Ron and Ginny. The parents rushed over to Ginny as Fawkes flew to Dumbledore. Harry and the headmaster looked at eachother. Harry knew the headmaster was proud of him.  
  
Another Year Ends At Hogwarts As the teachers rolled in, they couldn't help but smile. They had made it once again through another year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, another year ends. You will have time to rest until September 1 comes rolling by once again. It's the end of the year. And once again Harry Potter did prove to be a handful. Harry and his friends managed to discover what we have been trying to find for years."  
  
"And I am pretty sure that Malfoy won't try that little antic again." Added McGonagall. The other professors agreed.  
  
"So Voldemorts return to power has been slowed once more. If he does come back he will be one very angry person at very one young and brave boy." Flitwick said.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. "You are right Filius. But hopefully we won't have to wait for that day to come. Hopefully Voldemort will never regain his full power." All the teachers shivered at the sound of that name. "Seriously, must I continue to repeat myself. Fear in a name only increases fear in itself. Now, now. Let's all have a drink before we go."  
  
A drink appeared in front of all the teachers. They took them and raised their glasses." Let next year be quieter, that this year. For Hogwarts!"  
  
"FOR HOGWARTS!" The teachers chorused and drank from their cups.  
  
" I hope you all have a safe and wonderful holiday. Please be prompt in returning and enjoy your holiday while it lasts. I will have to interview the very few candidates who seem to be applying for this job. I seems to get harder every year to find a new teacher. Just remind Mr Potter to leave the new teacher alone so we won't lose another one." They all laughed, got up heading for their own destinations. 


End file.
